


Au nombre de nos effusions

by Satanders



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunken Flirting, Kissing, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Huit jours.Cela faisait à peine huit jours que les deux compères avaient en quelque sorte démissionnés de leurs postes respectifs auprès des enfers et des cieux. Huit jours, c'était un peu plus d'une semaine, mais ce n'était pas non plus un mois, ni un trimestre, ni même une année.Huit jours, donc, et après un seul déjeuner au Ritz, plus une nouvelle de Crowley, pas un mot, pas un coup de fil, pas même un murmure, rien.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Au nombre de nos effusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ploum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Ploum31 pour un échange, sur le prompt "Tu...tu as bu ?"

Huit jours.

Cela faisait à peine huit jours que les deux compères avaient en quelque sorte démissionnés de leurs postes respectifs auprès des enfers et des cieux. Huit jours, c'était un peu plus d'une semaine, mais ce n'était pas non plus un mois, ni un trimestre, ni même une année.

Huit jours, c'était un laps de temps somme toute assez court, et d'autant plus court pour des être plurimillénaires comme Crowley et Aziraphale, qui avaient, pour tout dire, tout le temps du monde, maintenant que l'apocalypse avait été évitée, faisant disparaître une échéance suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes comme une épée de Damoclès.

Huit jours, donc, et après un seul déjeuner au Ritz, plus une nouvelle de Crowley, pas un mot, pas un coup de fil, pas même un murmure, rien.

Alors Aziraphale avait beau se répéter que huit jours, c'était peu, qu'il y avait eu des périodes entières pendant lesquelles ils ne s'étaient pas parlé par le passé sans que cela ne l'inquiète ni ne le dérange plus que ça, mais toutefois, ce silence restait des plus étranges en ces circonstances.

Ils n'appartenaient plus à aucun camp, par conséquent ils n'avaient plus que l'un l'autre.

Aziraphale ignorait encore ce que cela signifiait pour lui, pour sa routine. Il avait été content d'ignorer et d'être ignoré du Ciel et de ses sbires, et rester seul avec quelques visites occasionnelles de Crowley lui suffisait amplement.

Du moins le croyait-il, mais en était-il bien certain ? A bien y réfléchir, ne s'était-il pas morfond de sa solitude parfois ? N'avait-il jamais effleuré son carnet d'adresses en entretenant l'idée d'appeler Crowley, pour renoncer ensuite de peur que ce dernier ne remarque un attachement excessif, pour lequel Aziraphale lui-même s'en voulait ?

Cependant, il n'y avait plus guère de raison de s'en vouloir, puisque dorénavant ils n'étaient plus ennemis. S'ils l'avaient jamais été, en vérité, puisqu'Aziraphale restait persuadé malgré tout que Dieu avait un plan et que leur rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

Par conséquent, il n'y avait plus rien qui empêchait Aziraphale d'admettre que la compagnie de Crowley lui manquait terriblement, et c'est avec un mélange d'appréhension et de de fierté blessée qu'il s'empara du téléphone de sa boutique pour composer son numéro.

Il y eut une première sonnerie, une seconde...plusieurs jusqu'à ce que la messagerie ne se déclenche et qu'Aziraphale raccroche précipitamment, la voix enregistrée de Crowley lui donnant des frissons dans le dos comme s'il avait parlé à un mort.

Non pas que parler à un mort fut une expérience si effrayante que ça. Seulement c'était désagréable.

Surtout si c'était Crowley. Mais Crowley ne pouvait pas être mort.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi un silence si brutal ? Etait-ce ainsi que Crowley voyait les choses quand il disait que tout allait redevenir comme avant ? Pourtant, n'avait-il pas acquiescé lorsqu'Aziraphale avait confié au bout du cinquième verre de vin rouge qu'il aimerait un petit cottage à la campagne où stocker tous ses livres, un petit cottage où Crowley pourrait venir de temps en temps pour se ressourcer de toute l'agitation humaine de Londres ?

N'était-il pas celui qui l'avait embrassé bruyamment sur la joue avant de tituber en chantonnant vers sa voiture sans donner la moindre explication à son geste ?

La sensation revint dans la mémoire d'Aziraphale et il se toucha la joue, passant le pouce sur sa peau comme les lèvres de Crowley l'avaient fait. Ça avait été doux. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir connu une telle douceur, ni au Ciel, ni sur Terre. Et l'émotion qui lui étreignait la poitrine en y repensant était peut-être vaguement similaire à celle de sa naissance, quand la lumière était descendue sur son front, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois, conscient de sa propre existence et du prodige de la Création.

La décision de partir lui vînt instantanément alors qu'il se levait déjà de son siège par réflexe. Son esprit réfléchissait déjà à comment atteindre l'appartement de Crowley tandis que ses doigts refermaient la librairie, faisant coulisser la clef dans la serrure – et à cet instant, il se rendit compte que, trop préoccupé, il avait oublié de tourner le panonceau pour signaler la fermeture de la boutique, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance si la porte était verrouillée, et si cela faisait fuir des potentiels clients, c'était tant mieux.

Ses pas le menaient tous seuls alors qu'il essayait de décider s'il prenait le bus ou un taxi. Sans le vouloir vraiment – il était encore en train de s'interroger sur les mérites de la téléportation, les risques d'être vu – il arriva devant l'appartement. Il avait marché trop vite, beaucoup trop vite – Gabriel aurait sans doute apprécié, s'ils avaient toujours été du même côté (non, en vrai Gabriel n'aurait pas apprécié, il s'en moquerait souverainement, et Aziraphale se morigéna mentalement d'avoir encore au fond de lui le besoin d'être approuvé par ses pairs, ce qui n'arriverait plus jamais – et était peu arrivé de façon générale de toute manière).

Pendant qu'il montait les marches, il pensa à Crowley et à ce que ce dernier pouvait ressentir de son côté. Au Ritz, il avait paru plutôt soulagé de ne plus avoir de compte à rendre à Belzébuth, et Aziraphale ne pouvait que le comprendre : il s'agissait d'un personnage des plus mal aimables qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il n'était plus obligé de commettre des méfaits ou d'influencer les humains dans le ''mauvais'' sens.

Au deuxième étage, Aziraphale fit une longue pause, à la fois pour poursuivre sa réflexion et reprendre son souffle – plié en deux au milieu de l'escalier, il effraya une mère avec ses deux enfants par ses ahanements de mourant, et préféra se planter devant la cage de l'ascenseur, le doigt sur le bouton, afin d'éviter que quelqu'un n'appelle la sécurité de l'immeuble. Il ne doutait pas qu'il y en eut une, étant donné le standing du bâtiment.

C'était ce qui le différençait de Crowley. Tant qu'il disposait de bonnes nourritures et de passe-temps appréciables, Aziraphale se moquait de ce qui l'entourait. Crowley, quant à lui, avait un goût prononcé pour le confort et le luxe, c'était évident à en voir les boutons chromés dans l'ascenseur, la moquette, la tapisserie dans la cabine.

Jamais Crowley ne daignerait le visiter s'il partait vivre dans un cottage à la campagne, c'était absurde.

Etait-ce donc la raison de son brusque silence ? C'était peu cohérent de la part de Crowley qui ne mâchait guère ses mots ; s'il avait eu envie de refuser, il l'aurait fait sans être gêné aux entournures. Ça c'était davantage la spécialité d'Aziraphale, qui préférait toujours tourner autour du pot plutôt que d'admettre certaines choses qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Et dans ces cas-là, Crowley se révélait souvent un fin limier pour deviner exactement ce qu'Aziraphale voulait. C'était un peu leur _truc_ , Aziraphale mettait cela sur le compte de leur complicité et de la durée de leur amitié. C'était un de ces petits plus qui le rendait un peu heureux, un peu content.

Le genre qui lui donnait toujours le sourire, puisque ça signifiait que bien que Crowley fasse partie de L'Autre Camp, ils avaient leur propre camp à eux.

L'ascenseur émit un tintement pour signaler qu'il était arrivé à destination. Aziraphale comprit soudain quelque chose d'important.

Dorénavant il n'y avait plus que leur camp à eux. Crowley serait toujours là pour Aziraphale et vice-versa. Il n'y aurait plus ni rapport à faire, ni crainte d'être jugé ou nécessité de se cacher.

Bien sûr, il l'avait su dès le début, mais il se rendait compte de ce que cela impliquait pour Crowley. Pour sa part, il en avait fait le deuil rapidement. Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait grandement changer ses habitudes, car au fond, le Ciel se fichait bien de ce qu'il faisait, il était doté d'une certaine liberté, et s'il faisait quelque chose de bien, chose qui lui était naturelle, ce ne pourrait être qu'à son bénéfice.

Mais Crowley passait ses journées à travailler sur de petites entreprises malfaisantes. Cela relevait d'un certain talent, de rester dans les clous de la malveillance attendue des enfers, tout en restant suffisamment inoffensif pour ne pas en garder trop sur la conscience.

Dorénavant, il n'avait plus à faire ça. Qu'allait-il faire ? S'il continuait, quel en serait le but ?

Quelles étaient les ambitions de Crowley ? Aziraphale ne lui connaissait que peu de passions – ses plantes, sa voiture – et ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Ou plutôt Crowley avait posé mille questions sur ce qu'Aziraphale désirait faire maintenant qu'il était libéré de ses obligations...mais lui-même n'avait donné aucun indice sur ce qu'il souhaitait faire.

Les portes de l'ascenseur, qui s'étaient ouvertes, menacèrent de se refermer et Aziraphale les retînt pour sortir.

Quant à lui, il n'avait pas interrogé son ami sur ses projets. Il était simplement parti du principe qu'il le suivrait, ou traînerait dans le coin, sans que jamais cela ne l'effleure qu'en dehors de leur relation, il y avait tout un monde à combler pour Crowley.

Peut-être bien que si Crowley était confronté à tout cela et qu'Aziraphale s'était montré incapable de lui apporter un quelconque réconfort, peut-être que Crowley avait décidé de trouver ses réponses seul et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pris contact depuis huit jours.

Pour conclure, Aziraphale avait pris la meilleure des décisions en venant ici, et c'est avec cette absolue certitude qu'il déclencha la sonnette, les deux pieds sur le paillasson d'Anthony J. Crowley (du moins était-ce le nom indiqué sur la porte, mais Aziraphale n'avait jamais été fan du prénom. Et d'ailleurs à quoi rimait ce J ? Ça voulait dire quoi ?).

Il y eut derrière la porte un bruit de chute, comme un vase qui se brise, accompagnés de jurons étouffés (au contenu non retranscrits ici, par soucis d'intégrité morale), des pas lourds, puis enfin la porte cliqueta et s'ouvrit en grand.

« Qu'essssssssst-ce qu'il y a ? », siffla Crowley de son timbre le plus persifleur, les lunettes de guingois au bout de son nez, les yeux visibles – entourés de rouge, fatigués, leur éclat jaune légèrement ternis.

\- Tu...tu as bu ?, fit remarquer Aziraphale avec surprise.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Crowley ivre, c'était il y a huit jours. L'alcool le rendait affectueux, aussi Aziraphale n'allait pas s'en plaindre – il comprenait à peine ce qu'était l'affection, mais il avait décidé qu'il aimait ça. La fois précédente, bien moins joyeuse, c'était au pub, où Crowley noyait son chagrin d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami – encore une fois, Aziraphale ne pouvait pas le juger, c'était juste avant la fin du monde, n'importe qui se serait mis à boire à sa place ; mais une petite, toute petite minuscule part de lui avait néanmoins été flatté que Crowley montre de la tristesse à l'idée de l'avoir perdu lui, et il se laissait aller à croire que Crowley avait surtout bu pour chasser sa peine.

Aussi ignorait-il si Crowley était ivre-affectueux ou ivre-triste.

\- Mon ange, souffla Crowley avant de littéralement s'effondrer dans ses bras. Sssssuis content d'te voir !

En le portant à l'intérieur, Aziraphale s'aperçut que Crowley était bien moins léger qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ou alors il manquait de muscles. Certainement les deux.

Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et Crowley lui mordit l'oreille.

\- Aïe !, s'exclama Aziraphale en relâchant son étreinte, surpris.

\- Ne me laisse pas !, couina Crowley en s'agrippant. Pardon, oops !

Il gloussa et Aziraphale rougit. Il ne rougissait pas. Pourtant il rougissait. Il n'avait rien bu pourtant, et il ordonna à son flux sanguin s'arrêter immédiatement de dilater ses vaisseaux capillaires. Quel manque de savoir-vivre !

\- A croquer !, susurra Crowley en riant.

Puis son rire se changea en hoquets, et heureusement Aziraphale était arrivé jusqu'à son canapé, où il le jeta sans cérémonie. Crowley s'y recroquevilla en position foetale.

\- Va-t-en !, marmonna-t-il en se couvrant le visage. Il faut que je dessaoule.

Aziraphale soupira avant de s'asseoir par terre pour que leur visage soit au même niveau – même si celui de Crowley était couvert de ses bras et une masse de cheveux roux.

\- Tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux ?

\- Je voulais changer, murmura la voix de Crowley sous son abri. J'en avais envie alors je l'ai fait.

\- C'est joli. J'aime bien ça, dit Aziraphale, à la recherche d'une accroche pour la discussion.

A son grand étonnement, Crowley se redressa et retira ses lunettes.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?, demanda-t-il en le regardant.

Aziraphale l'observa, et oui, cela lui rappelait leur première rencontre, et c'était un bon souvenir.

C'était cette fois-là qu'Aziraphale s'était dit en lui-même que Crowley ne ressemblait pas aux autres démons. Les autres étaient volontairement laids, ils puaient, suintaient ou purulaient.

Crowley, une fois métamorphosé, ressemblait à un ange. Aziraphale avait tout d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une apparence pour tenter de le tromper en attirant sa sympathie, mais en vérité Crowley aimait cette apparence, il en prenait soin, il avait toujours de jolis vêtements, du style et de la prestance.

S'il ne l'avait vu de ses propres yeux se transformer, il aurait vraiment cru que Crowley était encore un des leurs. Un ange.

Mais à présent, ils n'en étaient plus, ni Crowley, ni Aziraphale. Ni ange, ni démon. Cela ne changeait rien au fond à ce qu'ils étaient, simplement il n'y avait plus de catégorie pour les qualifier.

Et Crowley avait toujours été beau, c'était une constante objective qu'Aziraphale avait pu constater avant même de devenir son ami.

Il aimait mieux les cheveux longs, cela dit.

\- Oui. Ça te va bien. Est-ce que tu vas te faire des tresses ? Est-ce que je pourrais...

Il s'interrompit et se rapprocha, profitant de ce que Crowley était désarmé pour tenter d'ouvrir le dialogue :

\- Oublie ça. Je ne comprends pas ce qui nous arrive.

Il déglutit. Il avait dit _nous_.

Crowley lui toucha le visage comme à tâtons, la main incertaine. Aziraphale le laissa faire mais cela le déconcentra de ce qu'il voulait dire.

Les doigts de Crowley caressèrent ses lèvres, sa paume délicatement posée sur sa joue. Aziraphale ne savait toujours pas si Crowley était ivre-affectueux ou ivre-triste. Il semblait être un savant mélange des deux, avec ses larmes séchées au coin de ses paupières.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répéta Crowley d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi tu es venu ?

\- Pourquoi tu as disparu ?, contre-attaqua Aziraphale.

Crowley sourit, timidement :

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Tu es le seul à être comme moi désormais, souffla Aziraphale en baissant les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi dans les parages. Comptes-tu rester à Londres ? Ou partir ?

\- Comptes-tu rester à Londres ?, répéta à nouveau Crowley en rampant un peu plus près, caressant avec insistance la bouche d'Aziraphale avec son pouce.

\- Je te l'ai dis, je comptais...peut-être...un cottage, balbutia Aziraphale qui n'osait plus lever les yeux.

Le souffle de Crowley était si proche qu'il le sentait brûler sur sa peau et rouler dans son cou.

\- Je n'ai que toi, chuchota Crowley à l'agonie. Est-ce que je vais trop vite ?

\- Beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, gémit Aziraphale en fermant les yeux.

\- Désolé, souffla Crowley avant de l'embrasser.

La rencontre de leurs lèvres résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans le corps d'Aziraphale. Son cœur se mit à jouer un air de conga effréné, comme s'il cherchait à se frayer un chemin hors de sa poitrine.

Les mains de Crowley s'insinuèrent dans son cou, comme des lianes – _des serpents_ – et ses doigts glissèrent dans ses boucles duveteuses, le serrant plus près, plus près.

Aziraphale s'accrocha au rebord du canapé sans trop savoir quoi faire. Mais le baiser était chaste, Crowley ne fit pas mine de...faire autre chose qu'embrasser sa bouche. C'était d'une tendresse affolante, une gentillesse qu'Aziraphale n'avait pas reçu depuis sa naissance.

Le visage de Crowley retomba contre les coussins du canapé tandis qu'il s'écartait avec un soupir tendu. Ses mains aussi s'éloignèrent, au grand désarroi d'Aziraphale.

En se léchant les lèvres, il y perçut comme un soupçon de vin.

\- Tu...tu viendrais avec moi ?, osa enfin Aziraphale après avoir rassemblé quelques bribes de courage.

Une minute, qui parut durer une éternité, s'écoula avant que Crowley ne relève la tête, l'expression indéchiffrable.

\- Quoi ? Dans le cottage ?

\- Oui ?, proposa Aziraphale, peu sûr de lui. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont tu as l'habitude, et nous pourrons faire des aménagements si tu veux, mais...

Crowley s'empara de ses mains avant qu'il ne puisse dire « ouf ».

\- Avec toi ? Ensemble ? Juste...hm, attends une seconde, je n'ai pas....attends, j'ai...

Il se rassit, plissa les yeux, l'alcool s'évacuant lentement de son système.

Il soupira encore, cette fois sobre.

\- Tu me proposes de vivre avec toi ?

\- C'est ce que je propose, oui, déclara Aziraphale à brûle-pourpoint.

Le regard de Crowley étincela d'une lumière nouvelle.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne le fasses jamais mon ange, gronda-t-il en pressant plus fort les mains dans les siennes.

\- C'est d'accord alors ?, s'étonna Aziraphale, les yeux écarquillés.

Il n'espérait pas une réponse si rapide. Il pensait que Crowley aurait besoin de plus de temps pour peser le pour et le contre.

Crowley lui sourit avec un soupçon de malice, une pincée de sarcasme, une poignée de magie :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je me suis installée dans cette fichue ville ? Mon ange, ta naïveté est confondante. Oui c'est d'accord. Plus que d'accord.

\- Oh. Bien, répliqua Aziraphale en se levant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Bien.

\- Oki doki.

\- Parfait.

Ils se regardèrent encore, en silence cette fois. Crowley lui donna un coup de nez.

\- Je peux avoir un baiser ?

Aussitôt, Aziraphale se mit à réfléchir. Il prit le visage de Crowley et avant que ses pensées ne le retiennent, il l'embrassa.

Crowley le renversa en arrière, lui tombant dessus comme une avalanche.

La pauvre plante verte gisant au milieu des débris de son pot sur le carrelage du couloir fut le seul témoin de leurs effusions amoureuses.


End file.
